1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor unit of an air conditioner, and more particularly to arrangement of a control board in a control unit equipped with electrical components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the outdoor unit of the air conditioner includes a control unit equipped with a control board containing electrical components for controlling a compressor, electric expansion valve and the like. For example, there has been disclosed a type in which a first control board is disposed on a deep side of an electrical component box in order to miniaturize the electrical component box while a second control board is disposed on a forward side (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-69582, for example).
Another type has been disclosed in which the electrical component unit is divided in such a manner that the first electrical component unit including electrical components never scheduled to be moved such as an inverter or a reactor is provided above a machine compartment and a second electrical component unit including electrical components such as a microcomputer is provided below it, while the second electrical component unit can be opened/closed like a door with one side along a perpendicular direction (left side end face) of the second electrical component unit acting as a rotation axis and the second electrical component unit can be moved to access refrigerant circuit components (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-76925).